poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
World Tour 3: Wrath of the Unlucky Thirteen Finale: The Fall of Robin Murgatroyd's Empire
World Tour 3: Wrath of the Unlucky Thirteen Finale: The Fall of Robin Murgatroyd's Empire is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Magic-is-cute. Premise The heroes team up with the Unlucky Thirteen to not only find the former villains' real bodies, but also defeat Emperor Murgatroyd for good. Plot Part One (Clips from the previous episode play.) Narrator: Previously on the Many Adventures of the Pound Puppies and Friends, following a wild goose chase at Laos' Plain of Jars, Team Claw defeated Franco and Hayate. They were also able to catch them. Now that all members of the Unlucky Thirteen have been captured, Sen Sen revealed that Emperor Murgatroyd's palace is located high above the Himalayas. The battle is about to take its final course in today's episode of the Many Adventures of the Pound Puppies and Friends! (At Holly's Puppy Pound, the heroes are discussing a plan with the Unlucky Thirteen.) Gamma: All right. Is everyone ready for the final stage of our plan? Tai Bo: Hya! We're all set, Sensei Gamma! Gamma: For our last phase, we will have to infiltrate Murgatroyd's Palace. Desiree and her rebels will distract the guards. Meanwhile, one team must locate the bodies of the real Unlucky Thirteen, and get them out while the other team plants a time bomb to destroy the palace and get our teams out safely. Now, the question is who is going to fight Emperor Murgatroyd. Tony: I won't. I can't go back on my promise I made since the incident at the beach. I have to keep that promise for Iggy's sake. Igor: Tony, you can fight that Murgatroyd guy. I won't be offended. besides, Sources indicated that Murgatroyd's a Robot. Tony: Thank you, Iggy. But, no. (Igor starts to feel guilty.) Tony: Everyone, I have an announcement to make before we proceed. I'm quitting the puppy pound. (Everyone else gets shocked looks on their faces.) Ethan: No, Tony. You can't leave. Who will be my owner? Tony: TJ will. He's a much better owner than I am. But right now, let's focus on our mission. I'll tell you all later when the whole Murgatroyd thing blows over. Ethan: ...Okay. Try to stay alive. Tony: Thank you, Ethan. And should I lay down my life, don't blame Iggy. He's still a young puppy and I made a promise to him that I can't fight. (Everyone else get sad looks on their faces. At Emperor Murgatroyd's palace, Emperor Murgatroyd is seen looking on the windows of his palace.) Emperor Murgatroyd: Poor, stupid sister. How persistent can you be? Do you really think that you can stop my reign with your little rebellion? You are very pathetic. You were not aware that I was cursed by a fortune teller. It was long ago that after I put her and her dog on the death penalty for the attack that accursed pit dog caused, she put a curse that all male Murgatroyds must not laugh when something funny goes on. For that, I have sentenced all comedians, clowns and comedy writers to death. Can you really blame me for not having a sense of humor? (Outside, the heroes have based camp at the Himalayas. Igor is sitting outside one of the tents, moping. Cooler approaches Igor.) Cooler: Still thinking about Tony leaving the pound? Igor: Yes. I wonder if Desiree and Scruffles were right? (Desiree enters.) Desiree: Igor, I'm sorry for what I said back at the beach. The thing is that I say stuff I don't mean. Tony: No, Desiree. Desiree: No? Tony: Because My Anger almost caused a lot of damage to the Pound's Reputation, I almost landed Myself in jail for attempted animal abuse. first, in Hollywood... (A Vision of Super Tony interrogating a thug.) then... (A vision of Tony grabbing Bartrand by the shirt) Finally... (A vision of Tony defending himself from Pan) And that's the straw that broke the camel's back. (Tony is then seen taking a photo of himself with Cooler's children.) Tony: (To Cooler) And I think your children will be better off without me. (Tony tears up the picture.) Tony: Once I leave the pound, I am not coming back and that's final. Cooler: But, what will become of the PoundRaizer? are They coming with You? Tony: No. I'm going alone and I'm letting everyone else follow me. The PoundRaizers will stay with TJ, as well all my other pets. Nose Marie: To where? Tony: I don't know. somewhere, where I'm out of History's way. Hawaii. maybe Australia. Trivia This fan-made episode marks the last appearances of Desiree Murgatroyd, Emperor Robin Murgatroyd and Tony Rigs. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's